


"Happy New Year, Papa!"

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: For my heart <3





	"Happy New Year, Papa!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> For my heart <3

"Why is Papa sad?" Rosie asked as Sherlock kissed her good night and switched on her night light.

Sherlock nodded. "This time of year is hard for him... a few years ago, he - you know the tags I wear?" He pulled out the dog tags John had given him and she reached out to touch them. "They were your Papa's first, when he had to go to a place far from here. He was there to help other people, when he got hurt and had to come home. It happened on New Year's Day, and he remembers, and it's hard for him to think about."

"You mean like that time when I got hurt at the park, and I look at the place where I got hurt and feel bad?" Rosie looked down at her arm, then glanced back up at Sherlock.

"Exactly like that."

Rosie thought for a moment, then whispered, "Is there anything I can do? Anything we can do to make him happy tomorrow?"

Sherlock smiled at her, then kissed her once more. "Maybe tomorrow, we can let him sleep a little bit longer and make him his favourite breakfast, and maybe a few more hugs and kisses?"

"I can help?"

"Yes, Ro, you can help. Now, get some rest, Little Bee. I love you."

"Love you, too, Da." She smiled at him, then rolled over, pulled her bunny into her arms, kissed its nose, then went to sleep.

 

"She asleep, already?" John asked as he stared out the window.

"Yes." Sherlock sighed and John turned to search his face. "She knows."

"Knows?"

"She knows you're upset. I told her the short version."

"Damn, I tried - I didn't want her to see - " Sherlock took a breath, then wrapped himself around John, holding him tightly until he heard him take a breath and let it out slowly. "I try so hard, to be strong for her."

"She knows you, John, she sees you and loves you. You're her Papa. And she knows that people aren't happy all the time, they aren't always strong and it's okay. She just wanted to know what was making you sad. I told her tomorrow was the day you were hurt. So, tomorrow, when she wants to give you extra hugs and kisses, let her love you."

John leaned back into Sherlock and closed his eyes as the bells began to ring out the new year. "I don't know what I would do without you, without her. Sherlock -"

"You'll never have to know, John. I promise."

 

"Papa!" Rosie looked up as John walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Rosie. What are you making?"

"Toast with honey, and Da is making eggs and chips and we have bacon and Nana is bringing up scones later."

"A feast." John managed to give Rosie a smile as he watched her carefully drizzle honey on the pieces of toast. 

"How were the bells, Papa? Were the bells nice?"

John met her smiling eyes and nodded. "They were lovely, Ro."

"That's good, Papa."

"Yes, it was very good." 

Rosie finished making the toast and carefully slipped off the chair, and carried the plate to John, who bent down to take it from her.

"Thank you, Rosie."

Rosie smiled at him and whispered, "I'm so very glad you are here, Papa."

John blinked at her for a moment, then put his plate on the counter, picked her up in his arms and held her tight as he kissed her hair. "I am too, Rosie, so very glad to be here with you."

"Happy New Year, Papa."

"Happy New Year, Rosie."


End file.
